femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabby Paige (The Last Trimester)
Gabriella "Gabby" Paige (Lara Gilchrist) was the villainess of the 2007 Lifetime film The Last Trimester. Gabby was shown to have a history of instability, as shown by her past DUI charges (among others). She was the lover of unstable police officer Nick Hanford, the relationship being Nick's first after the death of his wife. When Gabby became pregnant, she insisted on not keeping it despite Nick wanting to have a child. But when Gabby re-encountered her college boyfriend Eric Smythe and learned that he and his wife Tracy were trying to have a baby, the greedy Gabby decided to use the desperate couple to extort money from them. After discussing it with Eric, Gabby met with him and Tracy and agreed that they could adopt her baby when it was born, slowly becoming Tracy's friend. Gabby slowly began manipulating Tracy into giving her money, first by claiming she was having trouble with the rent and then claiming her roommate had stolen her credit card among other things and spent a large amount of her money. When Tracy allowed Gabby to move into their house, however, Gabby showed her true colors by trying to seduce Eric in the bathroom. When he rejected her advances, Gabby responded by tearing up all the photos in the house while Eric was at work and Tracy was out at the store, coldly staring at Tracy when she returned home to find the mess. Later on, Eric found Gabby crying in a closet and attempted to comfort her. But when Eric told her that she was having the baby for him and Tracy, Gabby had a breakdown that ended with her falling down the stairs and going into early labor. As Gabby was delivering the baby, however, she had Eric hold her hand and claimed that it was "their baby". Later on, Gabby put off signing the adoption consent forms and looked on bitterly as Tracy and Eric took the baby. Later on, the evil Gabby began her plan to blackmail the Smythes by calling them, saying that they would have to pay her off or she would take their daughter back, calling them multiple other times to further taunt them. While Eric was in town, he was confronted by Gabby, who tried to run him over with her car. During their confrontation, Gabby took her top to flash Eric and began walking into the street until Eric pushed her out of the way to stop her from being hit by a truck. Eric finally told Gabby that their relationship was over and that he loved Tracy and not her. As Eric walked away, Gabby threatened to kill herself if he left her and promised to destroy his life. But soon after, Gabby was strangled to death by Nick when he grew tired of Gabby's scheme and wanted to reclaim his daughter. Trivia * Lara Gilchrist later played evil nurse Karla Foreman on Supernatural. Gallery Gabriella villainous reveal.jpg|Gabby's official reveal as a villainess Gabriella Paige baby.jpg|Gabby after giving birth to Sarah Gabriella Paige baby taken.jpg|Gabby, despondent as her baby is taken by the Smythes Gabriella Paige confrontation.jpg|Gabby after her confrontation with Eric Category:2000s Category:Blackmailer Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed By Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mother Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Strangled